My Dream Boy
by Heartbeatt
Summary: Bre's left alone with her little sister, Lily bored as could be. But, when the vocaloids show up, they shake it up a bit. ocxLen ocxPiko


It's strange how one tiny mistake can ruin and make your life better than it's ever been. Especially if you're an undercover nerd, like me, who if people knew what you liked, your reputation would be ruined. And there just so happened to be a number of things that could ruin my perfection and popularity. But sometimes, you need it to happen. You might just learn a thing or two.

It was a rainy day outside, far too slick for the Football game to go on. I stripped off my red and gold cheerleading uniform and combed out my long, perfectly curled blonde hair. All this getting ready for nothing… what a waste. My tiny A-cup bra slipped off easily. My eyebrows furrowed as I remembered this threat to my popularity. When I was a mere 11 year old, far too young to worry about these kinds of things, all the girls were developing their breasts, while mine haven't even begun to grow. I would get laughed at my boys and mocked by girls until I finally did things to distract them from the area. I started wearing more makeup, Grew out my hair, got rid of my glasses, and got a much better wardrobe. This worked, but it just wasn't me.

I gingerly slipped off my panties and turned on my shower to heat up. For me, singing in the shower was like a dream. The echoes made it sound robotic- The harmony matching perfectly with the splashing of the water slamming against the shower floor. Which is why I loved playing my Vocaloid playlist off my ipod. My parents thought I was crazy- My sister trying to tone out the music for fear she'll let the secret slip. My family knew clearly they were this secret should be kept exclusively in their minds only. I didn't speak Japanese myself, but I memorized each foreign syllable without a clue of what any of it meant. I stepped slowly into the shower and let the warm water flow around me as I sighed. The mirrors started to fog up when my favorite song came on, Meltdown. I started singing, hitting every note perfectly, even the chorus while I drew chibi versions of the vocaloids on the fogged up shower glass. I smiled at the perfection of my work, but they soon disappeared back into the world of mine I thought existed, A world where all my drawings go after they have been finished.

I quickly wiped a thick towel all around my body, letting it soak in any water left behind and ran it through my hair aggressively. It fell down in curly waves around my face and I slipped on a Cheer T-Shirt and pajama shorts. I looked normal for once. Not the burned hair smell, the sharp scent of Perfume or my face with makeup caked on, leaving my real facial features unrevealed. It was natural me, not gorgeous, but me. I suddenly wished people would think that was enough, or at least the guys who simply liked me because of my looks or to assuage their pleasures with other forms of fake affection. Contrary to popular belief at my school, half the things people think I do are wrong. Silly little rumors, like I've had sex more than 100 times. More like never. Or that I make out with random guys. I've never kissed a boy before. But I wouldn't let anyone know this.

My reputation was hanging on a limb yesterday. I thought she was my best friend, even though I've been told she can't keep her mouth shut. I told her the one thing I never told anyone: My dream boy. Mine was different than most people's perfectly executed man who looks like a Greek god. He's asian, my favorite race of a boy. But this seemed close to impossible, because he's also blonde and has green eyes. I didn't want him to have too many muscles… I've had too many experiences with them. They keep such a grip on you it's hard to get away. I want him to be sweet and caring. Not the monster boys who breath they're alcohol stenched breath on your neck. He would also have a great sense of humor, but can be down to Earth. But so far, I don't think there's a boy on this planet who would match this.

The news terrified me. But I wasn't surprised. My parents were leaving again, to wherever they seem to go for months at a time. I'd stay alone with my little sister, lonely. But we wouldn't dare say a word to the officials. God knows what Mom and Dad would do. So we kept quiet about our parents. We don't lie about them, but we don't exactly tell the truth either. Lily's eyes were wide as usual, sparkling blue, deep within I knew her dependence on me. I was all she had. She was a lovely girl, no doubt one day to be a heartbreaker. Her hair naturally curled and went to her shoulders. Even though she was only 3 years younger than my age of 14, I towered over her. We looked almost exactly the same, besides my abundance of freckles. Except she seemed to give a fresh aura. She didn't wear makeup, or try to look pretty, because she just naturally was. That night, she slept in my bed; it seemed to ease her when she was most distressed. By morning, our parents were already gone but they left a note saying to turn my racket music off next time. Apparently I'd left it on all night, forgetting to turn it off when I was leaving my refreshing shower. My sister fell back asleep on the thin sheets of my bed and I went on a hunt for my ipod. I found it sitting in the exact place I had left it, but the battery wasn't run down even slightly. I shook it and it immediately turned to a vocaloid song I never put on there. Something was very wrong. Someone had been in this house.

I ran frantically back to my room to find my bed empty. My eyes wandered aimlessly for my precious little sister when I heard a muffled scream come from my parents room. The door slammed shut as I banged on it frantically, looking like wild animal and screaming. "What are you monsters doing to Lily!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the door flew off it's hinges. I only caught the slight of a young blonde boy before the door crashed on top of him. When I saw what was in the room, I swear my lungs were going to fly out of my throat. They were all there. A tall girl with long silky blue pigtails. A small girl who very well resembled me with short blonde hair and big green eyes. A tall man with shaggy blue hair and matching eyes. A tiny girl who had long red hair and a question mark looking hair protruding from the top of her head. A matching boy with silver hair and the same question mark. A tall women who's long pink hair flowed in curls around her body. I was so surprised, I didn't know whether to be terrified, or excited. I quickly switched to terrified as the familiar Miku Hatsune was taping my sister's mouth shut and grabbing her by the hair. I stepped on the door and heard a cry, but didn't care as long as I saved Lily. I quickly shoved Miku off the bed and slowly tore the tape from my sister who was gasping for air when the boy I had always admired pinned me to the ground.

It's then when I realized my dream boy was real. And that boy was Len Kagamine. He had me pinned to the floor with a hard face. My mouth formed into a smile and his face softened like he realized something. I looked straight into his emerald eyes and asked a simple question that would explain everything. "How are you here?". He raised his hand to his headphone and slightly turned a small knob that changed his language settings. "I have no earthly idea", he said as bright as day, no accent, and in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. He got off from on top of my and noticed Miki was talking to my sister. The other vocaloids were discussing quietly, but I noticed Piko would continuously looking in my sister's direction, possibly eying Miki. Len was much better than I would have expected him, as long as the rest of the vocaloids. They were all asian of course, and seemingly flawless. They all had big eyes in a variety of colours and perfect soft hair. I resisted the temptation to touch Len's but immediately decided they needed to go back from… wherever they came from. I gathered them together and after much bickering, they sat on a couch to listen to everything I would say.

"Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Miki, Piko, Luka." I said, pointing at each one. "My name is Breanne. And this is my little sister you tried to kidnap, Lily. Now Miku. Would you mind explaining why on Earth you would do that?" I asked, looking straight into her innocent eyes. They all turned their knobs onto English settings and I rolled my eyes.

"W-Well…" She began looking at Kaito for an answer. He shrugged and she shut her eyes tight. "Kaito said if we did she'd tell us what we're doing here!" She blurted out. I gave her a glare and looked at Kaito.

"Whatever." I sighed. "But you guys need to go back from wherever you came from. My parents will be home soon and-" I stopped as Lily and I realized they were gone. We looked at eachother and gave wide smiles. The Vocaloids looked confused at us. I sighed and wavered them off. "Go look around the house. I bet this stuff is all new to you", I giggled as they sped off, besides Len, Rin, and Piko. They eyed me carefully and nodded at eachother, whispering lightly in each other's ear. I glared at them. I waited until they were done when I heard Rin yell, "She's the one!"


End file.
